


Illustration For Hungry

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bloody Kisses, Dark Will Graham, Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, Injury, M/M, Ravage Anthology, eye fucking, hand kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Thank you@purplesocratesfor taking the River Acheron pledge for @lovecrimebooks Ravage Anthology Kickstarter :)-Big bloody knuckle kiss for 'someone'...This is an illustration for@purplesocrates's really wonderful fic,HUNGRY-----You can find me onINSTAGRAM- for uncensored art see ->TWITTER-PILLOWFORTI'm also on (ugh)Facebookand keeping my censoredTumblrgoing
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105
Collections: RAVAGE - An Infernal Hannibal Anthology





	Illustration For Hungry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [purplesocrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates). Log in to view. 




End file.
